badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Night
Shy walked down the darkened hallway of her school already late for math. As she walked around a corner, four guys grabbed her arms, throwing a sack over her head. She kicked and struggled for freedom but had no luck. She felt herself being dragged trough two sets of doors and swung bak and forth as the boys yelled "HEAVE, HO!" repeatedly. She felt a strong splash of water and burning chlorine hit her eyes and skin, they felt like they were on fire. Shy woke up in the hospital. Her lips were dry and she was blinded by the hospital light. Shy lifted herself up and asked the nurse if she could go, the nurse said okay. Shy left the hospital and sat on the subway. On her way there, a child stared at her "Joseph, don't stare!!" the boys mother yelled "but, mom, she looks scary!" the boy said again. Just then, Shy felt a tense pain in her chest-- both sadness and for some reason... Happiness, it frightened her to think that she was happy, a child was afraid of her. Shy felt slightly hurt and the boy wasn't referring to her loneliness. He was referring to her once-brown hair that had turned a blood red from bleach and her palish skin along with her once-lime green eyes that had turned blood red from the irritation of the chlorine. The child asked "Why do you look like that, ma'am?" Shy tells him the story and he begins crying. The mother looked at Shy as if she were stupid and Shy stopped talking. The subway stopped, and as she got off it, began to rain. She took an ally way planning on going back to her cousin's house and sleeping in her nice warm bed. But as she walked, she bumped into a man who reeked of alcohol and tobacco. The man dropped his cigar. "I'm so sorry!" she said to the man. She went to keep walking, but he grabbed her arm tightly and announced "Sorry, Missy, but you'll have to pay for that!" Pushing her against the side of the ally, she struggled as he pulled out a lighter and lit it. "Need a light girly?!" he said slamming the lighter to her face. She squirmed and screamed as he burned half her face. She finally witnessed it-- PURE HATRED she felt it burning in her soul like a flaming torch. She kicked him to the ground and hit him with his own lighter, burning his hand as he sat wincing in pain she grabbed a rusty machette from the ground "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she yelled and thrusted the machette through the man's chest. She slid it all the way down to his stomach he screamed as his last drop of blood fell and his last breath and then... he died. Shy peered over at her cousin's very large house and went on her way. Her cousin sat in his roon after locking the windows and doors, and finally closing the garage door. Then, he settled in his bed. He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He peered over the corner seeing glowing eyes and a dark shadow. He saw the gleam of a sharp bladed weapon. "Um, Shy... is that you?" he asked, as she crawled into the light. He gagged in disgust at her horribly burnt face. She pulled his face toward her "LOOK AT ME, DAMN IT!" she yelled "W-WHAT ARE YOU?!" her cousin asked in fear, as a knife was thrusted through his stomach. She smiled as her face, the pain and burning now having ceased. Shy walked over to the dresser, grabbing a banshee mask. She used the machette to cut it in half and put half of it on her burnt side of her face. She remembered the words her cousin said before he died, "W-WHAT ARE YOU?!" then she thought... "I AM THE DARKNESS BEFORE THE LIGHT, THE LIGHTNING BEFORE THE STRIKE, I'M THE VENOM FROM THE SNAKE AND THE WHISPER IN THE FIGHT... I AM SILENT NIGHT!!!" and she had abandoned the house before the police had arrived. The End. Category:BCP Category:Pastas